Misinterpreted
by bed of nails and sandpaper
Summary: -"Saying 'I love you' is something that you think that you say everyday, when in reality I couldn't remember ever saying it." Naruto and Sasuke finally understand that maybe they should stop being so casual about eachother. explicit and graphic content.


**This following story contains graphic male on male sex. If you don't like it then I advise that you don't read it. But if you do like it then I'm very sorry that this is my first attempt of a sex scene and I couldn't stop laughing and cringing while writing it. Enjoy XD  
**

**Your Bed of Nails and Sandpaper**

**x**

**...**

**...**

Misinterpreted

I was only glad to be let off early from work on such a dull shift. Although it seems logical to conclude that there wouldn't be any interesting events taking place in an antique shop. Especially considering that my boss was old enough to be considered a fossil and my colleagues were nonexistent. Being careful to mind my black tresses that were stiff with gel, I pulled off my apron and minded the way of any lose dust that fell off of it. I bid my employer a goodnight with a bow and swiftly left to the cold streets. With it still being early evening I thought it would be a suitable opportunity to stock up on food for my lover and me. By saying food I actually mean thousands of pots of instant ramen and some sake.

My lover is male and as am I. A homosexual relationship unknown to anyone except the two of us. However, as lenient as I am to accept the fact that I am gay I won't accept being stereotyped. I am not horny for every male that walks into my line of sight; I don't wear hotpants with sparkly tops; I don't have a lisp; I'm not interested in fashion; I don't dance. Basically I am not effeminate.

The only thing that contradicts this statement is the fact that I'm normally on the bottom, the key word being 'normally'. My blonde lover and I have a special system to decipher who gets to top. At the start of our relationship he had told me,

"I'll let you top me_ in_ the bedroom if you can top me _out_ of the bedroom."

This means that I have to pin him or get on top of him physically in order to do so sexually. This would be easy if my lover wasn't a walking bulk of muscle. Although it had been quite a while since we'd had sex. That had probably been because of our overlapping schedules so I'd never really thought about it. If we found the time or we where in the mood then it would just happen. There was no need to think so deeply into something so insignificant.

Putting items in the basket I couldn't help but think of my boyfriend, Naruto. His skin is quite a few shades darker than my own pasty complexion and rippling with muscles from excessive exercise. He is tall to the extent that I have to lean back in order to gaze into eyes that are as precious and deep as lapis lazuli. As beautiful as these features are to me they are only slightly dulled by the chaotic mop of blonde locks that I beg him to tame, and he always has a ridiculous smile on his face that has no charm to it at all. But the combination of all these are exactly what make him so lovable, I couldn't help but _'go gay'_ for him. Of course I'm not acting like a love struck wife at all by reminiscing about how attractive he is. Surely you're allowed to do so when you're in love.

We've known each other for seven years, living together for four and been in a relationship for two. We typically met in high school and loathed each other's existence for the first year, mainly caused by the conflict of our competitive streaks. But after that we befriended and moved in together at some point during college when we were both short on money. Neither of us had any parental figures to financially support us so we had no choice. Two years of sexual tension and frustration later, one thing led to another and then that led to a future homo romance.

* * *

I came home to an empty apartment after my detour to the market. Even though I'd expected it to be empty it didn't stop me from feeling a bit lonesome in the silence. On top of that there was very little to entertain me. We'd been job hopping for quite some time and could only afford a tiny analogue television that either showed the porno channel or the news. The most I could do was wait until Naruto returned and then we'd bitch and moan about our jobs. I'd then fix a small dinner, on exceptional occasions we would have romantic moments and then we would retire to our separate futons to rest for the next day. We'd never shared a futon other than when performing sexual activities, and even then we would immediately separate and not sleep together. It was just an unspoken understanding. We both liked our space and would both move around in our sleep. I myself was plagued by nightmares that I didn't like other people to know of, Naruto included. So when I say that the stereotype doesn't apply to us I have proof.

Naruto normally gets home from work at eight o'clock which left me a few hours of isolation in the apartment. So in order to kill time I decided to be a generous partner for the first time in months. Upon my lover's return he would find a delicious meal, which is a rarity in our household. So that's exactly what I did. I toiled for an hour or so mixing and making dishes that I hadn't cooked in years for him to enjoy. I'd even thought of a few benefits for pleasing him with a meal which would result in a very, very late and enjoyable night.

I set up the table at eight o'clock. I'd never expected him to come home at the stroke of eight exactly; that would be too prudish of me. I wouldn't even have minded if he came home at nine, I could've always reheated a few things. But when the numbers on my watched changed to 22:00 and there was still no sight or sound from him I began to worry. I didn't really want to phone him to ask where he is and make myself seem like a clingy houswife, but I just needed to reassure myself that he hadn't been involved in an accident of some sort. It wasn't until ten thirty that I finally restrained my pride and allowed myself to call him.

"Hiya! This is Naruto's cell phone. I can't take your call right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

He didn't answer. This could either mean that he was in an accident, had his phone off, or didn't answer because he saw the caller I.D and thought that I was being needy. There was nothing I could do but wait for some sign that he was alive. Although I was worried sick I didn't want the meal to go to waste. So at eleven o'clock I ate what I could of the buffet of food that I'd made and packed the rest into the fridge for the next day or for when he came home. Then I called him again.

"Hiya! This is Naruto's cell phone. I can't take your call right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Snapping the small cell phone shut I placed it at an arm's length from me on the table and waited for a call. There was nothing else to do but wait. I wasn't acting like an overbearing wife. I was acting like someone would normally do when they are concerned about their lover's well being, and neither gender nor sexuality have anything to do with it. A straight man would probably be acting in the same if his girlfriend was three hours late. So after gathering my thoughts I stripped of my day clothes and into a baggy shirt and boxers. Then I called him again.

"Hiya! This is Naruto's cell phone. I can't take your call right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

His happy voice on his answering message fuelled disturbed emotions in me. I was either feeling strong anger and annoyance at him for not contacting me, or I was terrified that something awful had happened to him. Whichever of the two it was it left an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach. I moved my waiting activities to the living area to get a bit more comfortable and put the phone in my lap. Then I called him again.

"Hiya! This is Naruto's cell phone. I can't take your call right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

And then I called him again.

"Hiya! This is Naruto's cell phone. I can't take your call right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

I ran through a mental list of people that I could contact to find his whereabouts. He'd obviously left work so there was no point in calling his employer. His foster mother Tsunade obviously wouldn't know where he was. I didn't have any way to contact any of his friends. So I was rendered useless until he came home or I received a call from him or the emergency services.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I do know that I woke up at two a.m. to a banging on the door and a sore neck from sleeping upright. Ignoring the pain and my still blurred vision I rushed to the door and prayed that it was Naruto. Swinging it open with full force I wasn't embarrassed to see that Naruto was standing there, but he was standing there with the help of a strawberry haired woman about my height. Her cheeks turned the colour of her hair when she caught sight of my silky boxers but I was too shocked to care. She pulled his arm further around her shoulders and I realised that he was in a drunken stupor.

"Um...Hi. Naruto came to our Goukun and I'm afraid he's had way too much to drink. So may I leave him in your care? You are Sasuke right?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about it."

She smiled drunkenly at me and tried to shuffle him into my hold, obviously straining under the weight. When I was holding him steady she stood there for a moment smiling at me and turning ten kinds of red before tripping back down the hallway she came.

I slammed the door with my foot, not caring if I woke the elderly couple from next door. Six hours absence without forewarning me and he didn't even have a valid excuse. He'd been intoxicated and cavorting about with the likes of her and other such women. It made me abhor him for a moment. But that passed very quickly and I just focused my energy on getting him to the sofa. However he seemed to have a very different plan and encircled both arms around my neck.

"Sasu-chan, I want a kiss."

He whined into my ear. I didn't let his liquor stained lips get an inch from my face before pushing him away and tossing him onto the sofa. I heard him moan and whinge as I swiftly turned around towards the kitchen. I poured a glass of water, popped out two pain killers from the foil casing and returned to the living area to see him sprawled on the floor. Out of spite I gave him a kick to the ribs, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to damage anything.

"Owowoww...Why did Sasu-chan hurt me?"

"Because Sasu-chan was woken up at 2 a.m. in order to look after a twenty three year old baby."

I knelt down beside him and hauled him into an upright position. He fell back down as soon as I let go. So with the second attempt at making him sit up I leant his back against the sofa.

"Aww, you don't mean that. You love taking care of me."

He giggled and tried to kiss me again, only to find himself kissing my hand as I pushed his face back.

"Not when you're drunk."

"Sakura likes me when I'm drunk. And so does Kiba. Tonight was so fun. All of my friends were there, and there was a girl with boobs bigger than Obaa-san. Can you believe it? She was pretty hot too."

After trying to get him to drink the glass of water I found that I would have caused the same amount of damage by simply tipping it onto the floor. He seemed to find it hilarious and continued to prattle on about the night he'd had. I wasn't acting like a wife when I got jealous because he was bragging about the attractive women he'd spent the night with. I wasn't acting like a wife when I wanted to tear up the napkin of phone numbers that people had given him. But I may have been acting a bit like a jealous wife when I spitefully poured the remaining water in the glass over his head before leaving him on the floor. My neck was killing me and I wanted to go to sleep.

"Noo Sasu-chan. Help me up, I want to go to bed."

He complained before toppling sideways back onto the floor. I wasn't going to help him. But I wanted to know why he hadn't called me, or why he didn't pick up his phone, or even why he went to a Goukun in the first place. So with the most malicious expression that I could muster I turned to him.

"How much do I honestly mean to you if you come home six hours late without one call of warning and expect me to wipe your drunken arse clean?" I hissed. He didn't seem fazed by my blatant displeasure. He giggled on his side.

"Sasuke, don't be a meanie. As cute as you are when you're mad I prefer you wearing a happy face."

I silently stalked towards him with the muscles in my face completely relaxed. I lifted him up from the floor with might and once again used the sofa to support him. I held his shoulders firmly and stared at him silently. I could tell from his expression that even though he was out of his mind he knew that I was trying to be serious. His face tightened as he strained to focus on my face and fighting sleep. I released his shoulders and folded them in my lap but didn't break eye contact for a single second.

When people are drunk they are more honest against their own will. So I asked him something serious because I was too foolish to leave it until he was sober.

"Naruto. Seriously. What am I to you?"

He smiled. As embarrassed as I would be I wanted him to tell me that I was his special person and that he didn't want to be with anyone but me.

"Sasu-chan is like one of those cute little maids. Like the kind in those old films who sleep with the master of the house behind the wife's back. And they wear the itty bitty skirts and cook yummy things all day long, and they look all sexy when they clean things."

It was unwise of me to assume that he'd confess his feelings to me, especially when delirious from the alcohol. But even when I convinced myself that he was just teasing it didn't make me feel any better. He didn't take me seriously and I don't think he ever took me seriously. Why should I expect him to say 'I love you' when I didn't remember him saying it even once during I supposed two year relationship? Had he ever said it? Did he even love me?

I let out a defeated sigh before trying to heave him into standing and rest most of his weight on my shoulders. He seemed to think that what he said had pleased me, so he tried to lean in to kiss me. I was far too overwhelmed to use force, so I merely turned my face away from him and allowed him to kiss my neck. He smelt terrible and the scent of tobacco had been burnt into his sunny hair. I threw him on his futon and heard a muttered thank you before I laid down on my own. And then my foolish self began to think.

Two years we had been having sex. I know that I said that we didn't fit the stereotype but I didn't realise just how different our relationship was from any other, regardless of being homosexuals. Like typical couples we lived together and we had sex. But, very unlike typical couples, we don't sleep together, we don't go on dates, we don't exchange loving words, we don't hang out together outside of our apartment, we don't make joint decisions on any aspect of our lives. These are features of our relationship that made it seem more like a friendship instead of a romance. On top of that, Naruto somehow thought that it was acceptable to go and get drunk with women and return home for me to clean him up and put him to bed.

We'd never really spoken about our feelings for each other. I suppose after having sex with him a few times I'd assumed that he felt similar to me. But I wasn't even sure of his sexual orientation since we'd never discussed it. If he was bisexual then that could mean that he'd slept with other women during the two years of having sex with me. I might even be his 'friend with benefits' while he'd been having heterosexual relationships that I didn't know about. That could be what he meant by calling me a maid. I stayed at home and cleaned and cooked while he went out. And then we secretly had sex sometimes when we were in private even though he has another lover.

The concept of him being unfaithful upset me greatly as well as opened my mind for the first time and made everything seem suddenly undistorted. It made sense that he wouldn't speak seriously to his fuck buddy. It made sense that he wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as his secret sex toy. It made sense that he wouldn't be in love with a man such as myself when he has a large supply of gorgeous women that are only a phone call away. I fell asleep feeling sorry for myself. I'd never felt so far away from someone that was only a foot away from me.

* * *

I got up for work earlier than usual the next day despite getting much less sleep than usual and feeling like I'd been battered violently the previous night. The ache in my neck had progressed into a sharp knot that disallowed me to move my head any amount to the right. I also had blocked sinuses and a headache from an oncoming cold due to falling asleep on the sofa. In general I was just feeling like I wanted to crawl into bed and never wake up.

Other than working at the antique shop I was also an assistant at a dojo. I didn't actually get to do any fighting or participate in any of the classes, but I sorted out the equipment and cleaned up the place. Occasionally though I had the privilege of being the human punching bag for some of the younger classes.

"Sasuke, you are looking rather pale. Would you like to sit down for a while?"

My boss startled me as he hissed over my shoulder. Orochimaru was a very untraditional employer in comparison to the others that I knew. He insisted that we be on first name basis and deemed it acceptable to grope me while I worked. Normally I wouldn't allow such behaviour, but I desperately needed the pay, so I avoided conflict.

"No thank you, Orochimaru. I'm merely suffering from a slight cold. It isn't enough to affect my work."

"Alright then. But, if you feel any worse then please tell me so and I shall discharge you for today."

He looped an arm around my waist and allowed his long black hair to drape over my shoulder. I didn't look at him and merely nodded in agreement. I normally tried to limit the times that I had to look at his face. He was rather terrifying. For an elderly man he looked quite youthful, but that didn't indicate that he looked attractive. He had long slits for eyes that glared with beady yellow irises. He had long and pointed features that could be compared to that of a snake, his pointed tongue included.

I worked silently for most of the day and thought of everything except Naruto. Any mentioning of him would send my emotions into a downward spiral. So I dusted and organised and let children in sparring gloves punch me in the stomach. What an eventful day. But during the last few hours of my shift I found my 'cold' to become more irritable due to inhaled dust and lack of rest. I didn't allow myself to relax and instead continued to put away the equipment. I could feel Orochimaru's cold stare on the back of my neck as he watched me from the entrance.

I could feel my legs quivering under my weight but refused to sit down. Sweat rolled down my neck and underneath my shirt and I felt heat radiate from my now glowing cheeks. I'd probably developed a fever from not treating my cold quickly enough. I realised that Orochimaru noticed my condition when he rushed to my side. He took the box that I was carrying from my hands and put his arm around my shoulder. His cold skin on mine felt nice and soothed me momentarily.

"Sasuke, you are looking very flushed. You should take rest."

I tried to squirm out of his hold but he held me firmly without uncertainty. My vision became hazy before I managed to reply to him and my shaking legs went limp. My descent was interrupted by his arms and I lay in his grip like a lifeless rag doll. I could hear him whisper my name to me in a voice that terrified me. But even my fear of my employer couldn't keep unconsciousness at bay and my eyes slid shut.

* * *

I woke up some time later in a bed. Not my pathetic makeshift bed, but an off the ground, metre thick mattress, inch thick cover bed that definitely wasn't mine. It smelt musky but fresh from the wash; an unfamiliar scent. As I sat up slowly I could feel the blood rush behind my eyes and my head felt like it weighed more than the rest of my body.

"Don't try and get up Sasuke. You should rest when you have a fever."

I heard Orochimaru's slick voice in my ear and turned to find him watching me from a chair across the room. He was just lounging there and staring at me with a hungry look. Out of self consciousness I pulled the cover closer to me hide my body. And that was when I noticed that my chest was bare. He had removed my shirt and jeans while I was asleep and left me in my boxers that didn't conceal much. At this revelation I couldn't decide if I thought of him to be thoughtful or perverse.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Well, it is coming up to eleven o'clock, so I'd say that you've been asleep for about five hours."

I panicked when I realised how late it was.

"Uh...thank you for helping, but I think I must be getting home. My roommate will worry about me."

"Nonsense. You can't possible get home in your condition. You can phone him if you like but I advise that you rest here for tonight. If you are so desperate to leave then I will drop you home in the morning."

His smile was purely lecherous, but he did make a persuasive argument. I found it hard to sit up let alone get out of bed. So I agreed to his suggestion and used his home phone to contact Naruto.

"Hiya! This is Naruto's cell phone. I can't take your call right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

No answer? Was he out again with that rosy cheeked woman? I considered using this event to my advantage. Give him a taste of his own medicine. If he thought it was acceptable to stay out all night without calling then I could do the same. I would receive satisfaction when the morning came and I would see so many missed calls. I could make him worry just as much as I did. I liked the idea of getting revenge on Naruto much more than I hated the idea of Orochimaru molesting me while I slept. So I let myself fall back into a fever induced coma.

The next day I felt a little bit better but I didn't have enough energy to rush out of the house. Orochimaru came into the room and suggested that I call in sick for my other job. He seemed to enjoy having me helpless in his home and took the chance to seduce me while taking care of me. His lecherous hands were less restrained than usual as he "tucked me in" and took my temperature. Cold palms would glide across my skin that was moistened with sweat.

At my request he retrieved my cell phone from my trouser pocket and handed it to me. I expected to have a few missed calls from Naruto, and I hoped that I had lots. There were none. Not a single text message or voice message. Did Naruto not care about me? What if I had been in a car wreck or something or I was trapped at the bottom of a well with no one around for miles? Why was he not concerned?

Putting it aside for the moment I returned to the important task of calling my boss.

"Kakashi's antiques. May I help you?"

"Ah, sir. It's Sasuke. I'm afraid I can't come in today. I've caught a bit of a fever."

"That's fine Sasuke. Rest up well and get better soon."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, before you hang up. Do you remember my friend, Naruto. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned."

"Yes I do."

"Well, has he phoned you to ask where I am, or stopped by or anything?"

"No, he hasn't. Is there a problem or something?"

"No, don't worry. I was just curious is all. Thank you very much and I shall return to work soon hopefully."

"Alright then. Take care."

I hung up and looked at my phone solemnly. Naruto hadn't worried about me. After all, I was just a fuck buddy. Why should he worry about my business? He might've even savoured my absence and brought home one of his girlfriends.

"Sasuke, is everything alright?"

Orochimaru came back bearing nourishment and set a tray of soup and bread upon my lap. I didn't really feel like eating, but I didn't feel like starving either, so I picked at the bread reluctantly while he sat back in his chair and watched. With the blankets pooled around my waist my flushed torso was exposed to his ravenous sight, but I didn't notice at all. I was too preoccupied with my grief to cease his perversity. I hung my head. I decided that I wouldn't call Naruto. He had his own business and I had mine. If he needed me he would have to make the effort to seek me.

"You can stay here as long as you like."

Orochimaru startled me out of my thoughts. His deep, hissing voice was terrifying enough to scare any man. There was no doubt that I was still too weak to make my way home so I'd planned to stay in bed for another day. But that thought only made me not want to return to the apartment at all. I didn't want to come home to an empty apartment but I also didn't want to come home to Naruto. Why should I reward him with my presence when he's done nothing to deserve it? He probably doesn't want me there anyway.

So I slept the rest of the day at Orochimaru's house and thanked him every time he entered the room. After finding myself checking my phone every five minutes for a missed call I decided to turn it off and hide it so that I wouldn't be tempted. There was even less entertainment in Orochimaru's house than there was in my own apartment. Sleep eventually became impossible and I'd already counted the repetitive patterns on the ceiling and walls. All I could do was think about Naruto.

I'd never told him how much he meant to me and I don't think he realised. He was the first person to stay in my life for longer than five years. Not even my parents stayed past my fifth birthday and I'd never really had friends. It was only natural of me to cling to him and become worried when he was late. I wasn't acting like an overly sensitive wife. And even if I was, the upside of acting like a wife is that he should get the hint that I don't like being left in the dark about important issues.

When I stayed the night for the second time it was of my own accord and Orochimaru was more than happy to accommodate me. I still had an irregularly high temperature and he thought it was best that I be supervised while in such a condition. I had the energy to take a cold shower and double checked that the door was locked. I didn't consider it beneath him to sneak in to observe me nude. He was being especially flirtatious during my stay at his abode and had already managed to experience the skin of quite a few of my private places. There was no point in getting dressed if I would just be sleeping for the rest of my stay but he generously lent me some fresh boxer to wear.

The next day he woke me early and gave me the choice to accompany him to work. My fever had almost completely gone down, however my depression hadn't. He was understanding and caught me off guard with a kiss to the forehead. I wiped his remaining saliva from my face with disgust as soon as he left the room. I was grateful for his generosity but it didn't change my opinion of him to be a perverted old man with countless ulterior motives.

* * *

Sasuke was missing. He'd left early for work or something, which I didn't really mind or think too much about. But after work I rushed home to come and see him but he wasn't there. Sakura had stolen my phone the other day and I'd been too chicken shit to tell him. He'd probably get pissed off about how much the phone cost or get jealous that Sakura and I had been hanging out. But now I was really regretting not telling him, because I had no way to contact him. I didn't know his number or his work number or any friends of his. I didn't even know if he _had_ any friends.

It wasn't like him to stay out so late. He didn't really hang out with anyone except for me so I kept thinking that he'd gotten hit by a truck or something like that. I didn't even bother to consider that he was partying or something; things that were really out of character for him. So I trusted that whatever he was doing he would be level-headed, do what he has to do, and then come home.

Since Sasuke wasn't available to cook for me I pretty much assumed that I'd just have ramen for dinner, but opening the fridge I found it full of hundreds of wrapped plates full of food. Sasuke must have made all of them the night before and it looked as though he'd spent a few good hours cooking. That's when I remembered coming home drunk the night before. He'd been pretty pissed off about it. Even more pissed off than usual. It now made sense now that he'd be so angry when he prepared a really nice dinner and I got home six hours too late to eat it.

That's when I thought that this was probably some kind of twisted punishment because I got home late and drunk. He'd probably come home really late, scold me for being irresponsible, give me a goodnight kiss and then go to bed. So with high hopes for his return I went to bed in the lonely apartment.

The next day I woke up for work and Sasuke's futon was just as neat as he'd left it. No sign of him anywhere. That was very, very, _very_ unlike him. If this was still part of the punishment then he must _really_ hate me for what I did. But I didn't have his phone number in order to apologise to him. I just went to work feeling angry at myself. I didn't remember much of that drunken night except for puking all over Sakura and then having Sasuke carry me to bed. Maybe he'd said something important while I was drunk that I couldn't remember. Did he tell me where he was going? I couldn't remember at all. Leaving for work I decided that if he wasn't home by the time I got back then something had happened to him and I had to go look for him.

I asked to be let out early for personal reasons so that I could get home at the time Sasuke is roughly let off from his work. That way I could greet _him_ for a change. My boss let me go without asking, especially after noticing that I'd been really distant during work. I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. It'd been more than twenty four hours since I'd last seen him, and when I did see him I was too drunk to care if he was there or not. I felt like a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend.

I waited eagerly for him to get home. I even tried to tidy up a bit so that the place looked nice. But when it got to be twelve o'clock I gave up on the idea that he'd be coming home. I checked the wardrobe and all of his stuff was still untouched. All of his clothes were still fresh with his smell as well. Only two days apart and I already missed him like crazy. There hadn't been a day that I could remember when he wasn't there to greet me. Of course he didn't always greet me with happiness, the other night especially, but he'd always been there.

I pulled out one of his jumpers and held it close, breathing in his unique smell. It was such a masculine scent in comparison to his not so masculine appearance. I'd never tell him that though, or else I'd regret it big time, but it was still true. He had really elegant features and a thin swan-like neck that made his face look so slender. His hair was silky and soft when it wasn't spiked up with gel and always smelt sweet with fruity hair products. I could go on forever about his beautiful face and after so long I'm still able to find new things about him that I love.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I was so frightened but couldn't do anything. I thought about calling the police or something, but that idea was short lived. They wouldn't conduct a proper search until he'd been missing for a few days. So there wasn't much that I could do until the morning. Ignoring the fact that I had no way to contact him the least I could do was look up his workplace in the phonebook or something. I remembered that he worked in an antique shop two days a week, but I couldn't remember his other workplace. The only thing I did know was that his boss was a creepy bastard who thought of Sasuke as some kind of tasty dish. We both wanted him to quit that job, but we really needed the money, so I had to resist finding the guy and murdering him when Sasuke complained about being felt up.

I sat down on Sasuke's untouched futon and held his jumper close to my face. I'd never noticed how much softer Sasuke's futon was than mine. I'd never slept in his before. The only time we ever really used his futon I was far too busy to observe how nice it was anyway. Another thing that I hadn't noticed before was how lonely the apartment was when it was empty. It made me feel bad that Sasuke had to be alone in the silence every day until I came home from work.

It was impossible to close my eyes in such solitude, so I got to thinking. Something must have happened in order for him to disappear, but I couldn't remember much that I could have done. I know that I got drunk and came home late, but Sasuke isn't pissy enough to get angry over something like that. Sakura dropped me off. Sasuke sat me down on the floor and gave me a drink. I said something that annoyed him and he poured water on me. Then he got angry. Then he said something. Something important maybe? He looked really serious. Maybe even a bit sad. I remember trying to cheer him up by saying something funny, but it didn't work. But...what did he say in the first place?

"_Naruto. Seriously. What am I to you?"_

Oh dear. That is not something for me to joke about. No wonder he got angry. I must've said something that made him upset. In anger at myself I covered my face with his jumper and cursed like I had never cursed before. I didn't sleep a wink all night and just tried to remember just what I'd said, that way I'd know what to do to make it up to him. And even though I wasted about ten hours trying to remember it I wasn't any closer than I had been at the start.

In the morning I made the decision not to go to work. He'd been missing for a whole two days, which was an obvious sign that something must have happened. I knew that today he would normally go to work with the pervert so I trashed the house to look for some kind of address or phone number in order to get in touch with the place. About mid afternoon I finally found the fucking thing on our pin board. It was even written in fucking bright red block capitals and it still took nearly the entire day to find it.

I never knew that Sasuke worked at my old Dojo. I knew that he worked at some big hall or something but I'd never checked it out or paid attention to him when he talked about his job. It was all becoming clear to me that I was a total prick where Sasuke was involved. So it was one hundred percent decided that I wouldn't make that mistake again.

I got there at about five and saw that the place was completely empty. If it wasn't already scared shitless just standing there in the silent, empty dojo then the eerie voice that came out of nowhere sure did the trick.

"Can I help you at all?"

His voice was way too creepy to be human and I could tell on sight that this guy was Sasuke's boss. He looked like the corpse of a serial rapist. Sasuke was naturally quite pale, but this guy was practically colourless except for his sinister yellow eyes. He looked like a snake and moved just as silently as one.

"Uhh...hi. Does Sasuke work here?"

"Sasuke? Why yes he does, but I'm afraid he isn't in today. He's been feeling a bit under the weather. Are you a friend of his?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. We share an apartment and he hasn't come home in a while so I've been worried."

"Ahh I see. Well I'm afraid that his whereabouts are unknown to me. I'd assumed he'd been at home. Sorry that I couldn't be of much assistance."

He smiled at me. One of those creepy smiles that means 'I'm a suspicious person and I'm up to no good'. I didn't trust a single word that came out of his snake like mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd kidnapped Sasuke and had been keeping him as a sex slave or something. I put on my best fake smile to match his.

"Don't worry about it. Phone our home number if you find out where he is."

Then I left. But I didn't really leave. I sat on the bench across the street for two and a half hours waiting for him to close up. It was cold and started to rain a bit, but catching a cold was worth it if I could just find Sasuke and bring him home. And sure enough, after the long wait and frostbitten fingers, the snake emerged from his hole. He locked the doors, put on his coat and set off down the road. It was so lucky that he was walking home otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with him in my car.

It was about a two minute walk from the Dojo until he turned down the path of a huge, luxurious house. I found it weird that the lights would be on if he'd been at work all day, and I was almost certain that he didn't have a wife or lover that stayed at home. No one should be able to withstand being in that creep's company.

He went inside and called to whoever else was in the house. I was too far away to hear any names mentioned but I didn't want to risk being seen by getting any closer. He closed the door and he disappeared into a room on the first floor. He appeared in a window when he opened the curtains and turned to someone that was in the room with him. He opened the window a crack and I could hear him talking more clearly. I took this chance to sneak right under the window.

I'd no doubt look like an idiot if he didn't actually know where Sasuke is. But if he did know then I couldn't guarantee keeping my temper or stop myself from smashing the window and wringing his scrawny neck. So keeping to the shadows as much as possible I knelt up to see past the windowsill.

* * *

I was awoken in the evening once more by Orochimaru's cackle as he came through the front door after his day of work. I had barely moved from the position that I had settled with in the morning, my legs had numbed completely from the lack of use. I would most likely fall to my knees when attempting to stand after so long.

He came in with his perpetuated smile that disturbed me. He greeted me in the bed and stalked over to the window to open it. A rush of cool air sifted through the room which aroused my senses after a long sleep.

"Sasuke, have you eaten at all today? You should probably get out of bed now."

I sat up for the first time with a sluggishness that seemed like quite a contrast to my usual self. A rustling of vegetation under the window interrupted me before I had a chance to speak and Orochimaru sought to investigate the sound. He found nothing and turned to face me again. The second time that I tried to use my voice I was interrupted by someone at the door. Their violent smashing against the door was persistent even after Orochimaru called to let them know that he was coming.

I stayed upright in the bed and listened intently on the event unfolding in the other room. I couldn't really determine what was going on through the closed door of the bedroom, but there was shouting and thudding. It was instinct that told me to escape the house while I could.

I glided out of the bed and disregarded the shaking of my legs as I stumbled to find my clothes. I hadn't even started to pull on my jeans when the door slammed open. I looked up swiftly to meet ocean blue eyes which were squinted and bloodshot with stress or rage. There, in the doorway, stood the man that I had spent two days thinking of, in all of his sopping and dishevelled glory. Blonde hair tussled and dripping wet, his face flushed and patches of sheen from the rain dotted on his cheeks. And in front of him stood myself, with my clothes in hand and practically naked, bar from a pair of boxers that weren't my own. I could hear his teeth grinding in antagonism at my appearance.

He growled menacingly like a beast as he lunged for me, eyes ablaze with fury. He was in too close in proximity for me to dodge his attack, so I used my hands to shield my face. This also meant that I couldn't see what he was doing and was thoroughly surprised when he lifted me from the floor. He threw me over his shoulder like a fireman would do to a victim and carried me out of the room still only clad in boxers. I'd dropped my clothes in shock and it didn't seem that Naruto was willing to let me collect them from the floor.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing? Put me down! I need to get my clothes on! Naruto!"

I scolded him and squealed helplessly as he continued to transport me towards the front door with the intention of taking me home half naked. As punishment to quieten me he dug his talon-like nails into my hips and arse cheeks, most probably leaving a row of crescent shaped bruises across my skin. But I still resisted and pounded my fists on his muscled back. This was one of those common events when I was reminded of our contrasting body types.

Orochimaru sat on the stairs nursing a gash on his head as he watched Naruto carry me away. I actually hoped that he'd come to my rescue instead of allowing the seething lunatic to drag me away to my demise. Anywhere would be safer than being locked in an apartment with the angry Uzumaki.

"Naruto, I'm practically naked! I refuse to go outside like this! Put me down!"

No response except for his free hand digging his nails further into the back of my thigh. I bit back a cry as I continued to swing at any part of his body that was within reach of my fists. After stepping over the threshold the patters of rain drummed against my naked back and legs, leaving cold trails that pooled in the dimples of my figure.

Naruto's unusual silence deeply worried me. He was rarely ever silent. I had no clue as to what he intended to do to me, and from the start I'd never really expected him to be angry with me. But seeing me as I was he'd probably assumed that I'd had sex with that perverse reptile of a man.

I was grateful for the cloak of night to cover the exposed flesh of my body that Naruto refused to let me cover. There were a few bystanders that were quite shocked to see me in my undergarments, but I wasn't as bothered by them as I was about possibly getting sick again. I had already started to shiver and abandoned trying to fight Naruto. Instead I tried to curl my body as much as possible to shape his in order to maintain some body heat.

He become aware of my condition and lowered me carefully off of his shoulder. The ground was gritty and wet under my feet which didn't help to contain my body heat. Using friction to warm my arms I watched as he removed his large jacket and wrapped it around my frame. I didn't put my arms in the sleeves and instead used the material as a blanket to wrap myself up in. His smell was prominent in the worn fabric.

When he lifted me a second time I was too frozen to resist. He hooked an arm under the crook of my knee and held me in a much more tender way against his chest. He continued to transport me as I nestled against his neck, feeling a bit of his stubble scratch against my face. He still didn't say anything, nor did he make eye contact. He just carried me past the dojo and put me into the seat of his car, closing the door with a slam once I was seated.

I wrapped his coat tighter around my body and brought up my knees to keep them covered as well. The drive back to the apartment was tense for me. Every time I tried to say something Naruto would either signal for me to stay quite or give me a furious glare that made me second guess myself. With the heating turned to maximum I was finally able to feel my fingers again and my jittering had almost calmed completely.

When the car stopped outside of our complex Naruto opened my door for me and reached for my hand. But I pulled away.

"I don't need to be taken care of. I can handle myself."

Keeping a firm grip on the coat I pushed him aside to get out of the vehicle. Put as my hand came in contact with his chest he encompassed it with his own and pulled me violently to my feet. I was in his arms once more before I had a chance to react and I stayed that way for the remainder of the journey to our home. Across the patio, up the metal stairs, along the corridor and into our small apartment where he threw me haplessly over the arm of the sofa. I didn't knock my head, but I felt a wave of haziness overtake my vision as I tried to sit up again.

"So, did you have sex with that guy, or what?"

Naruto spoke from the kitchen where he was preparing warm drinks for the both of us. It felt strange to hear his voice after so long. He was slamming the cupboards shut and pacing within the small space.

"I can't stand to even look at that guy let alone sleep with him."

"Then why the fuck were you in his house? And you're wearing his underwear!"

He strayed from his pacing path and stormed out towards me. Arms crossed in front of his chest and eyebrows drawn into a frustrated arch as he stared down his nose at me. I hadn't seen him as angry as he was in a very long time. But I remained calm so as not to irritate him any further, even though my inner self was getting aggravated at the same time as terrorised. He had no right to get so angry at me, and I didn't want to tolerate it.

"I got sick at work and since his place was closest I stayed there for the night."

"And why are you wearing his boxers?"

"Mine were dirty. I didn't necessarily want to wear the same boxers for three days."

He came forward as if to spout an insult, but decided against it at the last minute, with the words on the tip on his tongue. He made a hand motion expressing his desire to wring my neck at that point in time, which I didn't pay much attention to. He retreated to the kitchen with a huff and continued to shout the rest of the argument.

"Ugh...do you try to piss me off, Sasuke? What were you trying to achieve by disappearing without telling me? Were you even planning on coming back?"

"Of course I was. My stuff is still here isn't it? Why should you care if I don't come back anyway?"

I heard the clutter of him dropping silverware. Stomping as he approached he slammed a draw shut and came to look at me straight in the eye.

"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?"

His shouts had increased in volume and I found myself fearing him for the first time. Veins pulsated on his neck as he caged his fury and his fists were tightly clenched at his side. His breathing was ragged and uneven, making his chest heave and dip dramatically with his irregular intakes of air.

"How long have we been friends?"

I didn't answer him, thinking it was a hypothetical question. So I looked away from and removed the coat that was hanging around my shoulders. The apartment was sufficiently warm enough to sit in my underwear. I didn't realise that he was asking the question seriously until his hand clamped painfully over my naked shoulder and forced me to be attentive.

"How long?"

He asked again with all sincerity.

"Seven years."

"Wrong! Six years and eight months. And we've been having sex for roughly two years and three months. I keep count. Do you know why?"

I was both flattered and shocked that he could know with such accuracy about the day we'd met. I'd always just assumed that it wasn't a particularly important event to him. I shook my head lazily as I stared into his serious face. He sat down in the space next to me on our old sofa. The hand on my shoulder softened in grip but his face stayed concrete in expression.

"Because, you are so, fucking important to me. My entire life revolves around you, and I thought you knew that. So, please tell me, how the hell you got it into that thick skull of yours that I wouldn't care if you just ran off to live with a creep like him?"

Such tender words were spoken in harsh anguish, but for me that only made them sound more heartfelt. I could barely register when I'd stopped breathing, but the lack of oxygen made me dizzy once more. I wanted to say something loving to him as well. I wanted to tell him that he was important to me too. At the very least I wanted to answer his question and relinquish the burden of my insecurities to him. But unfortunately my pride stepped in the way and tried to start up the argument again in order to avoid an awkward confession. I stuttered tactlessly several times before I actually formed words.

"I...I wasn't living with him."

"No, but you were staying at his place and didn't look like you were leaving any time soon. Now answer the fucking question."

"I don't have to listen to this shit, I'm going to bed."

Before I managed to stand up the hand that still rested on my shoulder pushed me down onto the sofa once more. The force that he used was so mighty that I was practically pushed through the cushions and could feel my bones knocking against the wooden structure of the furniture.

"You aren't going anywhere. Now stay here and talk to me."

"Don't talk to me like I'm your bitch or something!"

Even after such sweet words came from him only a moment ago, no amount of chivalry would make me accept being spoken to in such a manner. This time I made the correct decision of removing his hand from my shoulder before attempting to escape. I managed to get to the door of our room before he stood up to come after me.

"I'm not talking to you like you're a bitch. I'm talking to you like you're my lover who just fucked off for three days without telling me. Now please, just sit back down."

My hesitance was simply because of my rebellious personality that didn't want to follow orders. Eventually after staring without rest at him for a few moments I slowly approached the sofa and sat down in my previous position. He did the same, but this time instead of grabbing my shoulder he seized my hand to get my attention. I felt a tad uncomfortable with the unfamiliar type of contact, but that didn't necessarily mean that I disliked it.

"Was this all a crazy punishment for me coming home late the other night? Because if it is, then I'm so sorry."

We both watched our hands as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb over my fair skin, which was paler than usual from my exposure to such cold weather.

"It wasn't really like that. I had honestly intended to come home at first. But after I realised that I wasn't needed I thought that you wouldn't mind me staying for a few days."

"N-Not needed?"

He looked up to my face with shock, sounding as if I'd just announced the most impossible thing in the world.

"Well I wasn't contacted or anything."

His petrified stare melted into that of regret. He massaged his temple as though he'd made an unpleasant discovery and whined quietly.

"Sakura has my phone. I didn't know your number."

"Why does she have your phone?"

"She thought it was hers and now she won't give it back."

Suddenly a lot of things made sense to me. The reason why he wouldn't answer his phone or call me was because he couldn't. I'd spent all that thinking that he wasn't bothered with me when in reality he was actually just as worried as I had been, or maybe even more due to my prolonged absence. Perhaps I wasn't just a fuck buddy.

I was rescued from being too immersed in my guilt by Naruto resting his sopping wet forehead against my shoulder. We still had yet to dry from the rain and the coat of moisture made my skin more sensitive than usual. This meant that when his warm breath skimmed down my arm I felt tremors that would normally be caused by sexual stimulation. I could already feel gathering heat radiating from my face and chest.

He spoke in a meek whisper against my shoulder.

"I was so scared that you'd gotten hurt or something and couldn't contact me. The idea that you wouldn't come back scared the hell out of me. I haven't slept in more than thirty hours."

He sounded so very different to how he had only a few minutes ago. He chuckled bitterly and raced his hand up my arm to cup the warmth of my neck. It was as if he was using false humour to cover up his own insecurities.

"I'm sorry if I sound like some controlling, obsessive wife."

He sounded just like...me. He'd voiced precisely what I'd been unsure about throughout our entire relationship. It was a wonderful feeling to realise that I wasn't alone. I leant into him and rested my cheek on top of his head. His hair was soaked to the roots and smeared cold water across my face, but it wasn't that much of a displeasure to me.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, but I felt the same way when you were late home the other night. So I suppose I'm not much different from a possessive wife either."

After finally apologising to him I kissed his head and allowed him to rest against my side. He seemed to stay deep in thought for a while, staring fixedly at my lap as though it held the answers to his problems. Either that or he found my naked figure arousing.

He raised his head and tightened his grip on my neck. He stared into my eyes as though searching for something, and I fell in love all over again. It had been a long time since I'd had the patience to reacquaint myself with those orbs, but when I did I was always grateful and pleasured by him. His watering blue eyes seemed to have a special magnetism that always attracted me. I could see my reflection in the depths of his pupils, and seeing myself as a part of him brought me great joy.

Using my neck he positioned my head so that my forehead was against his smooth lips and he chastely kissed the plane of skin.

"I love you. Do you know that?"

He whispered against me. I shivered, but this time not from the cold. Hooking my hand around his neck and burying it in bountiful hair I brought him as close to me as possible.

"I do now."

He laughed sadly and swept any stray hairs behind my ear in a smooth motion.

"I can't remember the last time I said it."

"I can't remember you ever saying it."

"That's really bad, even for a relationship as casual as ours."

He rowed kisses across my face and down my cheeks slowly, finally descending upon my expecting lips. It had been light, barely touching and oh so loving. My heart was fit to burst. He chuckled deeply and buried his face in my neck.

"I suppose I should say it more often then."

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered as his breath on my neck warmed my skin and sent pleasure down my spine like droplets would race down a rain covered window. He sucked lightly on the flesh of my neck.

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

He cooed slyly as he continued his ministrations.

"Nnn"

I couldn't retain functioning of my mouth as I was swept up by his actions. His warm hand began to massage the tiny hairs at the back of my neck and the other began to rake a path down my chest. His nails scraping across my bare skin only reminded me about my lack of clothing. Even though I was starting to enjoy the advantages of being topless I was also a few degrees from having my blood freeze in my veins. It wasn't that I didn't want sex, but at that point I wouldn't mind having sex fully clothed if it meant that I was warm again. So I pushed him away gently to retreat to our room.

"Hey, where are you going? We were just getting comfortable."

"I'm putting on some clothes. I'm fucking freezing."

I found it a bit bizarre that some of my clothes were left crumpled on my now unmade bed, but I didn't think much of it. It wasn't anything to be suspicious about. So while rummaging through my clothes for the warmest jumper I ignored my messy bed and Naruto's presence sneaking up behind me. He made himself noticeable to me as he hugged me to his chest, with my arms trapped at my hips.

"Why bother putting on clothes when you're just going to take them off again."

He sniggered seductively against my shoulder and continued what he'd started on the sofa.

"And besides, I'll make sure to warm you up."

My breathing hitched as he nipped under the shell of my ear. We hadn't been intimate in quite a while so even the lightest of touches were torturous to me. His hands across my stomach felt like fire licking at my skin. I didn't struggle when he led me to his futon. In fact, I was extremely willing to be underneath him. I had no desire to try and top him. I was weak, emotional and craving attention from him. So I wrapped my arms around his neck, tightly bringing him close to me, and our bodies shaped perfectly to fit together.

"Aren't you going to say that you love me too?"

He whisperd into my shoulder as he began to twist out of his shirt. I let go of him momentarily to help him pull it over his head. I was so numb that the material felt like liquid beneath my fingers, as though it slid off of his glorious body without resistance. I hadn't recalled that he'd spoken to me. I could barely register anything other than where his skin touched mine. But he remided me of his request as he languidly nibbled at my adams apple. His arms wrapped fully around my midsection and I was practiclly lifted off of the futon in order for him to embrace me.

"Please say it."

He sounded desperate and shakey, as though he was insecure that I didn't return the love that he gave me. I didn't want to deny him what he asked and tried to speak, but I only managed to stutter the first syllable over and over between my heavy breathing.

"I...I..."

My growing errection was pressing firmly against his in a way that disrupted my concentration. I was breathing roughly against his ear and his hands caressed by back, kneading my dimples and massaging the tops of my cheeks.

"I...I love you."

His arms tightened to a choking amount and he nuzzled my face and neck with his cheeks. It felt bizarre to say 'I love you'. It was one of those occurances where you thought that you did it contnuously, when infact you'd never done it. It's like when you forget to mail a letter, or take out the trash. So from then on I would have to make sure to tell him how I felt much more frequently.

"I love you too."

That was the last thing that he whispered against my lips before he sealed our mouths together. We fit together like two cogs in a clock. Our lips moved togtether in perfect form as we kissed and I could taste desire on his tongue. I held the back of his head in place in order to kiss him as deeply as possible, wanting to fuse together with him. The arms around my waist loosened and he brought his hands to cup my cheeks and position my face how he desired. I was compliant to any movement. His mouth was warm and familiar which awakened my own want for him.

When we broke apart I could see that just enough light from the living room was shining in to illuminate his skin. I marvelled at the God infront of me and expressed my appreciation of his beauty by licking at his neck. The undulating of his hips against my own rewarded me as a show of his enjoyment. The bulge that stood from under his jeans massaged my own through the layers of fabric and heat pooled like hot iron in the pit of my stomach. His collecting sweat mixed with my own as he moved his hardened chest against mine. I could feel the dips and contours of his muscles against my flushed torso.

Becoming impatient with his slow pace I took it upon myself to advance. After unzipping his flies I hooked my thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans and without hesitation began to drag them down his muscled thighs. The shock of exposure spurred him to move that little bit faster and he helped me to undress him. After they were fully removed he threw them in a random direction, not caring at all about where they landed or if he'd be able to find them again. He moved his head to allow me a wider area to taste on his neck. His skin was salty as sweat began to collect under his chin.

Splaying one hand against the small of my back he used the other to cup my arousal through the boxers I wore. My gasp was sharp and wrought with surprise, my hands clenching in his hair. It seemed that he hadn't realised that I was still wearing boxers. When it came to remove the garment Naruto stopped his actions. He looked at the thin, grey boxers with eyes of loathing. His repungance towards them came from the fact that they belonged to Orochimaru, and I lay there panting and curious as he continued to stare at my clothed groin.

Finally he made a move to continue. He dug his fingers into a small hole in the fabric and shocked me by ripping a vertical line in the material, which successfuly freed one of my legs from the cloth. His actions startled me, but the demonstration of strength only prooved to arouse me further as his muscles rippled. He performed a similar action on the other side of the material to release me completely from the clothing and the boxers were left in ribbons underneath me. I loved how he was so possesive over me. I loved how he considered me his property and would fearlessly ward off any being that tried to claim me.

He reattached himself to my mouth with a kiss _much_ more passionate than the ones before. My lips tingled as the blood was brought to the surface with his ravenous manner of tasting and sucking. Naruto barely had to make an effort with foreplay to get me writhing and begging for him. A few kisses to my chest. A few more too my thigh. I was already fully prepared to have him deep within me. But tonight he wanted to go slow. He wanted to express his love for me fully through actions and savour the experience, and who was I to deny him such a thing? I was his property. He could do with me what he wanted and I wouldn't resist.

He smiled at me when we broke apart and then moved lower down my body. He tormented me further trailing nips and kisses at a sadistically slow pace across my chest. By this time I was already breathing raggidly and moaning shamelessly. The pleasure that I felt was more than I could ever remeber experiencing. This may have been because there was something mutual between us. I'd normally contained myself during sex and repressed much of my passion so as not to seem needy to him or embarass myself. But this time I didn't hold back any cries of his name. He loved me just like I loved him. And when you love someone as much as I did then it was acceptable to be clingy or needy, just like it was acceptable for him to be possesive.

He kissed a long line down my chest, right down to my midriff. But before he got any lower he surprised me by moving back up to kiss and lick my nipple.

"Nnnah."

I squealed at heat of his mouth and I arched towards him to feel more of it. Even though Naruto supported himself on his elbows to stop from laying on me I still had an unbearable pressure pressing against my chest. I could bearly breathe. I could feel my spine tighten as he continued to make me moan with pleasure. After the nub mirrored my penis, being fully errect, I felt his eyes on me. His chest was heaving, his eyes glazed with lust and his arousal stood with a painful flush. I found it difficult to believe that he could pay such attention to me while he was aready so hard.

We kept eye contact as he dragged his lips lower and lower. His moving chest rubbed against my errection painfully creating little waves of heat accompnying the friction. I was growing impatient and needy. He was going too slow.

"Naruto...hurry up."

He had me mewling his name in my attempts to spur him on, but he just continued torturing me. He nibbled the patch of muscle beneath my belly button and moved his hands beneath me to cup my arse.

"Aaahh."

My sigh melted into the air and my own hands were fisting his hair in pent up frustration and need for release. He moved lower still until I could feel his warm, bated breath on my stiff cock. I pleaded for him to hurry up, too delirious with pleasure to mind his slow pace. His own errection was poking at my leg and I could _feel_ how hard he was. He wouldn't be able to ignore it for long.

Finally his mouth descended upon me, and he consumed me inch by inch. The heat from his lips and tongue scorched me and spread through my body in merciless waves. He took in as much as he could until the head was pressed up against the back of his throat, and then he began to move. Just like the rest of his actions he was slow and precise in his movements. His tongue was sinfully lapping at my flesh which cause pleasure that made my hips buck and dip unintentionally. When my moans increased in volume he released me from his mouth to plant wet kisses to the head and then teased me by moving away to pant love bites all over my inner thighs. It was as though he was remarking any area of skin that had touched Orochimaru's tainted boxers. My leg was twitching slightly in order to restrain myself from crying out. My cock was now moist sensitive to the cool air which became almost too painful for me to ignore. I could already feel the tightened muscles that signalled close release. But only until I was successfully painted with the pink buises did he reattatch his mouth to my aching errection and repeated his actions. I was so close to finishing.

"N-Na-ah...Naruto. L-let go."

I warned him and released my hands from his hair so that he could move away, moving them to grip the sheets tightly. But he didn't stop. Infact he worked even harder to bring me to my climax. To take me into his mouth even further he used the hands on my arse to push my hips further towards his face and squeezed the flesh painfully. No doubt I would have a colourful collection of bruises there in the morning. I yelped at the sudden pain and pleasure that overcame me. I was already leaning over the edge of climax, ready fall into the depths of my orgasm. And with one strong, slow suck I was too far gone to push Naruto away. I released in his mouth and he swallowed it hungrily, continuously sucking and licking at my sensitive cock to make sure that not a drop had escaped. I was panting and sweating profusely, almost completely spent by my first orgasm. But with Naruto yet to be satisfied I had more than enough energy to continue.

"I'll be right back."

He placed a kiss to the head of my almost limp cock, and another to my nose before slinking out of the room. Seeing his glistening, naked glory shrink from my sight only caused me to harden once more. I heard rattling coming from the bathroom as he most probably collected a few things that would be useful to us. When he came back and leant against the door frame he was a vision to me. His muscled chest was heaving in heavy pants with each beaded drop of sweat illuminated by the light from behind him. His face was flushed and he had on a bright, yet seductive, smile that magnetised me and urged me to kiss that smiling mouth. In one hand he held our trusty tube of lubricant and his errection flamed a bright, passionate, crimson red, more than prepared and eager to begin our romantic ritual.

I rose to meet him on shaking legs and stumbled towards him to kiss that bright smile that he gave me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as our skin would allow us. He in turn hugged me at the waist, all the while holding the lubricant tightly in his hand. As we pressed our boddies closer I could feel his stiff cock rubbing against my own, the friction over my sensitive skin awakening it to match the state of his. By this point I didn't care what my state was nor my obvious desperation that I displayed. Our tongues entwined and battled each other, leaving trails of mixed saliva leaking down the corners of my mouth and down my chin. I wraped my leg around his in order to create more friction between our members and he released a pleasured sigh into my mouth.

Feeling nearly as frantic as me Naruto lifted my up by the grip that he had around my waist and threw me back onto the futon with some care. I landed quite hard on my back considering his futon was so thin, but as soon as he straddled me that matter was soon forgotten. Kissing me once more he pulled my legs apart and caressed my pale skin as he did so. I was so preoccupied with his lips on mine that I didn't notice what he was doing until two digits invaded me. They weren't painful, but I could never get used to the strange feeling of having them inside me, no matter how many times we'd had sex. So I squirmed beneath him as he prepared me. But it was still too slow. I wanted him to fill me to the brim until I overflowed. I'd been more than ready for ages. It was _his_ turn to feel as good as I did.

So without him noticing I reached between our bodies and took hold of his errection. When I began to stroke him firmly he broke the kiss, struggling to hold in his voice.

"Ugh...Sasuke."

He groaned breathlessly against my lips and I could taste the moisture of his breath. This only encouraged me to try and rouse more of those erotic noises from him. So with firm determination I sealed his mouth shut once more and decided to tease him just like he had done to me. Instead of moving my hands in a way to satisfy him I traced my fingers lightly up and down the underside of his severly swollen member. It twitched beneath my light touches and moisture began to leak from the tip. Naruto whimpered into my kiss and pulled back his fingers. He picked up the lubricant from it's place beside the bed, but I snatched it away from him before he opened it.

He observed me like an animal on his hands and knees, watching intently as a coated my hands in a generous amount. His eyes were glazed in lust and he enjoyed the sight of me. After tossing the tube aside in a similar fashion as he had done to his clothes earlier, I once again reached beneath him to grab his errection in both hands. I smoothed over the lubricant slowly and arched up to kiss his neck. His moan was breathed into my hair as he moved his hips into my hands, finally noticing just how painful his arousal was. But before long he was griping my wrists to pull me away, and keeping a hold of them he placed my hands above my head and entwined our fingers. I pulled away from his neck to peck his lips twice, then I relaxed and let my head roll to the side. I was so warm and comfortable beneath him that I just had to bask in it for a moment. So I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my face, his calloused fingers between my own and his pressed against mine.

"You're so beatiful, Sasuke."

He muttered to me, almost quiet enough for me not to hear it. But I did hear it, and my heart nearly leaped out of my throat and onto my rolling chest. When I opened my eyes he was staring at me, unmoving and almost silent apart from his heavy breathing.

"Sh-Shut up, idiot. I'm not a woman."

"And I'm rather glad that you aren't."

He moved his hands down my arms until one rested on my heart and the other was used to help guide him to my entrance. But before a sound escaped me I felt him begin to push into me slowly. The intrusion made me dig my nails into his shoulders to help me relax, the marks I made were probably visable.

"Nnnyaaah-ah"

When he was burried in me to his hilt he sat still so that I could adjust myself to be more comfortable. It wasn't that it was very painful, I'd been well stretched over the years and we'd had practice with these sorts of things, but the feeling was overwhelming. I could feel his heat throbbing inside of me to a depth that I hadn't discovered was possible, almost to the point that I could feel him in my chest. My throat was clamped shut with silent moans and I sensed that Naruto was shaking under the strain of trying to control himself. So, feeling that I was ready, I wrapped my legs fully around his waist to bring him that little bit deeper into me. I heard him gasp and he bit his lip, drawing blood that nearly dripped into my own gaping mouth beneath him. Pulling him down by my arms around his neck I licked at his lips to clean away the blood from the cut he'd made. He had the taste of copper on his lips as well as traces of my own flavour. Naruto was thoroughly surprised by my erotic display. Normally I wouldn't do something so bold, but I was so caught up in our passion and my yearning to please him.

I think that that must've been Naruto's breaking point, because from then onwards he deffinately didn't go too slow. Infact the first change of pace was almost terrifying for me; he was quite brutal. But, after coming to my senses, his forcefulness prooved to be insatiably sexy. He pushed my legs against my chest and pulled out almost completely before slamming into me with such force that I couldn't breathe. We started an awkward rhythm at first, after being sexually deprived for so long we were both very eager. But despite Naruto's increased fervour he was still attentive to me and tried his best to make sure that I experienced every moment of ecstasy that he did. He reangled his hips with every thrust and pulled me closer to find that little bundle of nerves inside me. And when he found it I practically screamed into his shoulder with rapture. My hands kept slipping from his shoulders due to my slick palms, so I let one drop onto the futon and the other gripped his hair so tightly that I almost pulled it from the roots.

Like the raging waves of a storm he washed over me, moving in and out rhythmically, and with every movement that he made I could feel myself being taken over by him. With every thrust I arched to meet him and my cries reverberated off of our thin, apartment walls. He choked on his breathing with every deep thrust and reptitively mumbled against my lips.

"God, I love you...You feel so...nnn...good...I fucking love you..."

I kissed him deeply and clumsily in order to silence his embarassing words, caressing his tongue with my own. Every time that he said 'I love you' I could feel something explode in my chest and I would pull on his hair even tighter. It felt as though Naruto had been the flint that had set my whole being alight with a passionate fire. His skin burned to the touch as it rubbed against my own. All too soon I could feel the tightness of my muscles and the trembling of my limbs, and I found it almost impossible to hold back. I pushed my head further into the surface beneath me and Naruto bit and licked at my neck as a substitute for my lips.

"N-Naru...ah...I'm so close."

"Let's come together."

He panted and reached between our rubbing bodies to firmly stroke me and bring to climax much faster. I was already in a state of euphoria from just having him inside me, but when his hand squeezed me and moved faster the pleasure I was feeling took control over me, and I began to convulse.

"aahh...Naru"

His movements increased in speed and became less precise as he came close to his orgasm. His groans and mumbles increased in volume to match my own straining voice. His hand on my back clenched against me, his nails scraping at my skin.

"aaahh...Sasu-"

He gave me warning before he pressed tightly against me and released himself within me. The heat of him brought my tumbling into a bliss of my own and I came quickly after him, bringing my arms around his shoulders to muffle my scream into his neck. I could feel his warmth spreading through me and he had been true to his word to keep the cold air at bay. Still moving as much as he could manage we rode out our orgasms until he barely had the energy to hold himself up. I could feel him shaking as he struggled not to crush me, so in order to move him comfortably I wrapped my arms around his chest and rolled him to lie next to me. This movement caused him to slip out of me and I could feel my muscles quiver as they relaxed from being stretched.

"love you."

Naruto gasped into my hair and, feeling a bit too overheated to embrace, we entwined our hands together. My mouth was slightly numb from vigorous kissing so all I could muster as a response was a content hum and a kiss to his shoulder. I had never expected to be so exhausted, especially considering that on some nights we could normallly handle more than three rounds of sex. Whether it was the drawn out foreplay, or the emotion behind our intimacy I didn't care. I was more than satisfied with only doing it once.

After my breathing had come down, and my body had cooled I could feel the remains of sex on my skin and the lapping of cold air against my arms. I intended to have a shower before returning to my own futon and such an action was a routine of ours. We never slept in the same bed. So I sat up shakily with the intent on dragging myself to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto's hand suddenly clamped around my wrist and forced me against his warm chest.

"I' need a shower. And I'm tired."

I attempted to get up for a second time, but he wrapped his arms around me, leaving me completely immobile.

"No way! Can't you bear with it just for tonight? We can shower together in the morning. It's Saturday tomorrow"

He whined into my collar.

"Ugh...fine. But can I at least get to my own bed then?"

It was easy to slide my arm out of his hold with our skin slick with sweat but he tightened the hold that he had on the rest of my weary body.

"Nope. You're sleeping here with me tonight."

"Eh?"

We _never_ slept in the same bed. It was a mutual understanding. No matter how cuddly we were after sex we would never fall asleep that way. Even if I was on the brink of unconsciousness I would still drag myself to my own futon. The idea of sleeping with him was alien to me. Would I even be able to sleep? Did he normally fidget in bed? What if I had a nightmare? I wouldn't wat to wake him up to see me in such a state.

But I didn't have a choice as he pulled his thin blanket over us and pushed me onto my back.

"Just relax, okay? I told you I'd keep you warm, so that's what I'm doing."

"O-Okay."

I stuttered unsurely and Naruto rested his forehead against my shoulder. The futon was small. I was practically rolling off of the side. I didn't dare move and just laid there stoically on my back with my arms at my side. I didn't know how to fall asleep. I couldn't remember a time that I'd ever shared a bed with anyone. All of a sudden the room seemed too silent.

Naruto must have noticed my despair and opened his eyes. He chuckled at my terrified expression and I didn't resist when he attempted to move me to a more comfortable position. With his firm hands on my shoulders he guided me so that I was lying on my side and facing away from him. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him so that my back was against his chest and my legs were in between his.

"Better?"

He whispered into my hair and moved his hand to rest on top of my racing heart.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks."

I had developed an unusual stutter in my nervous state. But as Naruto's heated radiated into my body I found myself feeling as comfotable and safe as a child in the womb. His hand nearly covered the full surface of my chest and the other was tenderly stroking my stomach. His breathing was steady and his chest would brush heatedly against my back every time he inhaled. It was soothing. It was comforting. But it was also shameful that I'd been missig out on such a wonderful sensation by sleeping in a different bed.

Just before sleep dragged me away I could feel the tickling of Naruto's lips on the back of my neck as he whispered to me.

"I love you."

"Yeah...me too."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I didn't just feel warm. I felt uncomfortably hot, and it didn't help that my face was pressed against a warm chest. I had apparently moved in my sleep to face Naruto and wrapped my arms around him. My head was pounding in a familiarly painful way and my limbs felt too heavy to lift. What was worse was that I had painful reminders of last night in the form bruises, hickeys, scratches and a horrible ache in the base of my spine. I still felt filthy from the night before and was dreading having to get up in order to shower.

When I first opened my eyes the intrusion of light stung and I instantly closed them, detesting the fact that we didn't have any curtains to cover the bright window. I could feel Naruto chortle at my sluggish awakening and he stroked my hair with a sweaty hand.

"Morning, Sasu-chan."

I groaned and grumbled at the horrid nickname as well as the rushing blood in my head.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Don't feel well."

I mumbled into his chest, and although I felt boiling hot I couldn't supress the sickly shiver that ran through me. I closed my eyes and sensed Naruto sit up and place a hand on my forehead.

"Hmm...you must've caught a cold from yesterday. You didn't dry off properly whe we got home."

"Well I wouldn't have to dry off if you hadn't dragged me out in the rain while I was practically naked."

"Not my fault. I was angry at you."

"It _was_ your fault."

I tried to sit up in order to argue with him but I was hit instantly with nausea and flopped back down onto the pillow, regretting my sudden movements.

"Okay, fine."

Naruto sighed and as I tried to get back to sleep he ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't decide whether to swat his warm hand away from my overheated head or to mewl in pleasure as those fingers worked against my scalp. Soon after he began to blow tenderly into my ear and planted a few kisses underneath.

"I love you."

Even with my eyes closed I could tell that my cheeks were flushed. Every time he said those words I felt something wonderful, but it caused such shameful reactions from me. I would blush and fidget and feel the need to stick to him like a limpit. It didn't help that he was saying it so frequently. He wasn't giving me enough time to compose myself before turning me to putty once more with his love confessions.

"Y-you're using it too much."

I hid my face in the pillow so that he couldn't see the added colour to my cheeks.

"Huh? I'm using what?"

"'I love you'. You're saying it too much."

"What's so wrong about that? I'm making up for all of the times that I didn't say it. You should say it too."

I didn't answer, feeling too bashful to reply without saying something overly sentimental. I just nodded and leant into his hand that stroked my hair. He was being so affectionate all of a sudden that I fel spoilt by it.

"Go to sleep. I'll make you some breakfast."

And then he and his warm touch left. Even though I was hot I still selfishly wanted him near me, so I swallowed any kind of dissapointed whine before it escaped me. But it was comforting to hear him move around the apartment. The tap of his bare feet on the floor. The clink of pans. The closing of cupboards. And then his voice.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget...the other day, when I came home late, I said something stupid that made you sad."

With the proof of is innocence and his confession it suddenly felt a bit rediculous to be so ofended by what he'd said. I was also not in my right mmind to be able to win an argument with him or even have the energy to begin one.

"It...It's nothing, I was just being overly sensitive."

"It isn't nothing if it made you upset. What did I say?"

A tired sigh rubbed against my rough throat and I tried my best not to cough and make it worse.

"You just referred to me as your maid. It was a silly drunken comment that I took to heart."

"Really? That doesn't sound like something I'd say."

The clink of plates and glasses resounded before he reappeared at the bedroom door bearing plates of toast and glasses of juice.

"If anything I would call you my little bride or something."

He laughed and I immediately found the will power to move my aching limbs in order to throw a pillow at him. I wasn't even close to hitting him.

"Love you, Sasu-chan."

"Shut up, idiot."

...

...

* * *

**Gosh, three things that I've never done before all contained in one fiction. My first Naruto fic, my first published oneshot, and my first lemon scene.**

**Lemon is soo awkward to write! I was trying to make it sounds as unslutty as possible and trying to use all nice description, but if I didn't use graphic words then no one would have a clue what was going on. I have no idea if made it too graphic to consider sexy =/**

**It's fine when I read lemon but when I write it I feel like I'm doing something really wrong or invading some person's priacy, even though these people are fictional characters that have already had much more than just their privacy invaded by now. It's probably just my innocent mind coming into play that prefers to write things like 'not-porno'.**

**Well sorry about the ending. I might come back to it in order to fix it up but right now I just can't be bothered. This fic has been just collecting cyber dust in my old files and I though that I might as well post it. So...tadaa**

**ugh..I've just finished watching four disgusting horror films and it is three in the morning...I'm terrified! I might just end up writing more fics so that I don't have to go to sleep. I'm worried that I'm either going to be decapitated and eaten by a thing, have zombies break into my room and push my face into glass as well as rip out my innards, or have a freak with a giant weapon sponateously jump through my window and hack me to pieces...fun times.**

**But anyway, review and tell me what you think about my attempts of a writing "steamy sex scene". And I'm so sorry that they are so out of character. But it is indeed an alternate universe, and a fanfiction. So it should be partially excusable =/**

**If I ever write a proper Naruto fic then I will be sure to make sure that their personalities are right. mmmkay?**

_Goukon__- sort of a group date where guys and girls get together to find a girlfriend or boyfriend. Normally involves going to a bar or restaurant._


End file.
